Polymeric tubing is used to provide fluid communication between various components in a fluid processing system. When disconnecting components from the system, e.g., temporarily, or permanently, electronic tubing sealers and clamps are used, followed by cutting to separate the portions of tubing. This can be labor intensive, and can require the tube sealing equipment to be transported to one or more desired location.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.